


Chromatic

by AWorldOfNonsense (Buildnganempire)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Original Character(s), POV First Person, complete sap in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildnganempire/pseuds/AWorldOfNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of color-related drabbles from Emma's POV. Loosely follows Season 1 but I've changed some necessary details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

Red

Her tongue darts out, the tip of it passing over full blood-red lips, and that's maybe when you first know you are attracted to her. Or, at least, when you finally admit that the bodily response you experience every time she's near is something more akin to arousal and not hatred. And Jesus Christ, all the Mayor was doing was licking leftover apple cobbler from her lips after the spoon passed through them and it should NOT make you want to dive across the diner and rip that suit right off of her in front of the entire town and your ten-year-old son. But it's apple cobbler made specifically with the crisp red apples from the large apple tree in her spacious mansion yard. The same one you took a chainsaw to not too long ago. You'd set the whole fucking tree on fire if it elicited another irate response. You're shit-sure that angry sex with Regina would be the best sex you'd ever have in your whole miserable life. You spend entirely too much of your day as it is thinking about the angry red welts you could leave all over her beautiful olive skin in places that could be seen and unseen by the public at large. You can't meet her gaze when she notices you staring and looks at you with an eyebrow raised because you're too busy wondering whether that red lipstick would transfer to your own teeth when you bite into her plump bottom lip. You suddenly wonder if she's a screamer. And maybe she's wondering the same thing about you because there's a deep blush rising on the same skin you'd lick every inch of if she'd let you. You do notice when she winks at you though and now all you can think about is how to get that knowing smirk off her face and make her see red again


	2. Orange

Orange 

The fallen leaves are mostly orange now and scattered all over the yard but at least it's relatively nice outside and the sun is high in the sky already and when you offered to rake them you were just being nice anyway; it's fall and you always liked fall the most and you were feeling particularly generous with your time. And maybe trying to butter the Mayor up to ask her out on that date you've been toying around with in your head since that day at the diner with the apple cobbler. You add leaves to yet another pile before you hear the front door swinging open and your kid barreling out, the rubber of his sneakers slapping the concrete walkway. His mother follows behind him, less enthusiastically and more slowly, though her heels on the concrete are definitely louder than your child ever could be, and she's carrying a glass of what you can only assume is orange juice by the looks of it. Henry is flinging himself down into the enormous pile of leaves before either of you can tell him not to but what's done is done and all you can do now is laugh together as he burrows down into the soft orange pile. Regina hands over the glass once she's close enough and you take a sip, finding more than just orange juice there and offer her an appreciative wide smile in return. It is Sunday around 11 a.m. after all. You drink the Mimosa more enthusiastically than maybe you should have which gets you an eyebrow raise from the object of your most recent desires. You barely have time to shrug and place the glass on the lawn before Henry is pulling you down into the leaf pile with him, giggling the entire time. When you look up again Regina is biting her lip and folding her arms in a way that you recognize as a fear of being left out. So you do the only thing your tired, alcohol riddled brain can think of and pull her down too. When you finally get the courage to open your eyes again your stomach flips at the sight. She's smiling and there's a halo of orange leaves around her head and you don't think it's only all about lust anymore.


	3. Yellow

Yellow

When you push her up against your yellow bug and connect your lips with hers you're slightly afraid that she's going to throttle you once she comes to her senses. But for now you're enjoying the feel of her lips and teeth. And hot skin beneath your fingertips in this cold weather. She groans when you align your body more forcefully with hers and you're suddenly not so happy about the sun blaring down on you. Not that she'd let you have your way with her against your beaten down yellow bug in dire need of a new paint job if it was dark and night instead anyway. The likes of Regina Mills do not fuck upright against cars in broad daylight or otherwise like some horny teenagers or roadside prostitutes. But you'd bet anyone your last golden Twinkie that you're saving for the zombie apocalypse, or the breaking of the Storybrooke curse if your kid is right, that she does have a kinky side. It suddenly occurs to you that it's snowed recently and there's a thick layer of road salt particles covering every inch of the rusted yellow car and it's probably transferring to the Mayor's delicious ass so you flip your positions, boxing her legs in with yours. She pulls back and quirks an eyebrow and you run both hands over her ass 'just to make sure' before pulling her back in so she doesn't make another crack about how your bottled blonde hair matches the paint job on your heap of metal like she did last week. The kiss deepens and it's not the first time you're thanking whatever god will listen that you ran your sunshine yellow deathtrap into the Mayor's wooden 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign.


	4. Green

Green

Your green eyes turn to a squint in suspicion as Graham hangs back after the council meeting, just like you do every time. Except you're the one fucking Regina now and in your mind he has no reason to discuss anything with her outside of normal business hours. And you don't want to call a spade a spade and admit that it's jealousy so you just stay rooted in your spot, hands on your hips and fuming internally as you watch the interaction. You hate the familiar smile he offers her as he sidles up next to your girlfriend. And goddammit, you knew that you should have told the entire town about your relationship, even if Regina shot down your public service announcement idea, because then at least the whole damn town would keep their grubby hands off what is yours. You're still staring as he hands her a green folder, contents unknown, and starts talking about god knows what. And you really want to know what's in the fucking folder because it sure as hell isn't official town business considering you would know being the deputy and all. And by the way you know that you don't even use green folders in the Sheriff's office so fuck him and his cocky fucking accent. You're one millisecond away from stomping over there like a petulant child when Regina's eyes flick up to yours and she offers you a smile and a wink which is enough to wrangle the ugly green monster inside of you for a few more minutes. When Graham finally makes his exit, throwing a 'see you tomorrow' in your direction, you don't even bother answering, you just lock the door behind him and finally stalk over to your prey. She's leaning against her desk, Graham's green file still in hand and a smirk on her face, when you reach her so you flip her around and yank up her skirt in one quick motion. Because yeah, you did find out just how kinky the Mayor is and you grin in delight at the moan that slips out of her mouth when you bring that green folder down to smack her magnificently bare ass.


	5. Blue

Blue

Turns out your kid was right and you find this out for sure when the deep blue sky casts over to a rumbling grey and your son is lying comatose in a hospital bed surrounded by too many wires while you're throwing his other mother, the Evil Queen to be sure, around like a rag doll in the utility closet. And there's nothing even remotely sexual about it this time. This time you're so angry you're seeing stars and worried about the only person you've ever loved in this world. You're too irate to listen to the excuses your — former, now, you think — lover is rattling off about just how in the hell Henry ended up eating a poisoned apple turnover meant for Mary Margarete. You swear you're going to kill her, Evil Queen or not, as you throw her up against the dark blue lockers and wrap your fingers around her throat. She's pleading with you and you've heard just about enough of her shit for one lifetime when Dr. Whale comes to check on the noise and pulls you off of her. So you sulk back into the room with the pale blue walls and pull up a chair next to your sleep-induced child and attempt to pay no attention to the sniffling brunette five feet away. The sobbing gets worse — and yeah, now you're participating too — when the doctor turns the flat-lined monitor off and removes the mask from Henry's face. Your heart breaks as you press your hands to his white and blue striped pajamas before kissing his forehead. You're still holding that soft blue cotton as the white light blasts into the room and Henry opens his eyes.


	6. Purple

Purple

The first time you see the purple magic swirling around Regina you're baffled by the response it elicits inside of you. You're supposed to hate this woman for fucks sake, but your body seems to have other ideas entirely. And maybe it's because you've already known what it's like to watch her come four times in a row, body writhing in pleasure. But also, maybe it's because it's always been a lot more than just fucking to you. The only thing that does take you off guard is the violet color her eyes turn because that's just fucking terrifying by anyone's estimate. You tear your eyes away from the sight because she's trying to save you and you do not want to be traumatized any more than you already were when you found out Mary-fucking-Margarete a.k.a Snow-fucking-White is your mother after all the not-safe-for-parent stories you shared with her. Your attention drifts to wondering whether all magic has a scent as the smell of apples wafts from Regina in your direction. And while you can't imagine Regina smelling like anything BUT apples, the disconnect between the scent and the purple baffles you even more. It's something you think you'll come back to later when you're not in immediate danger of dying what promises to be a slow and painful death unless your former — now, you think, current maybe — girlfriend can save your ass. And when this is done you think you're going to just forget all about the fact that she used to be the Evil Queen and see what else she can do with her purple apple magic that involves more lascivious behaviors.


	7. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops? Sorry!

Black

You know you have a kinky side too when you pause mid-fuck to ask her to dress up like the Evil Queen and have her way with you, to which she simply glares at you and blows a strand of black hair out of her eyes. You know you should think it’s wrong; after all, the woman did curse an entire population and was the catalyst of you growing up without parents, but you really just can’t help yourself. You’ve seen the pictures in Henry’s book and just know that in-person it’ll be one hundred times more salacious. In fact, you’re hoping she goes for the leather pants get-up and something that pushes her boobs up to her chin and not one of the more child-friendly outfits she’d managed to wear on occasion. When she does, go for the black leather pants and black feathered corset, you nearly pass out at the sight of it. Her running a black manicured fingernail down your torso does nothing at all to help your passing-out problem either. You can’t even find the wherewithal to help as she struggles to pull off your skin-tight jeans and cheap tank top. It’s only when she’s running her tongue along the black lace of your panties that your brain catches up to you and you’re glad you made the effort with your underwear this time. Eventually she removes the black leather pants but you plead with her to just keep the damn corset on and she finally relents. And once again your brain is turning to mush along with your body, and you’re the screamer now as you come while watching her ride you into tomorrow, breasts spilling out over the top of the black, too-tight-for-comfort, corset.


	8. White

White

Five years earlier you would have never, in one million fucking years, guessed that you’d be standing in front of all of your friends and family, wearing a white suit and tie waiting to marry the love of your life. But then again you would have also bet your apocalypse Twinkie that Storybrooke wasn’t really full of the fairytale characters your kid swore it was either. You fidget as you stare out at the rows and rows of white wooden chairs full of those same fairytale characters and Ruby - Red - has to nudge you from behind to remind you to knock it the fuck off already. You shrug at her because it’s not every damn day that you get married to the mother of your child. Plus you’re pretty damn anxious to see Regina’s face because you’re still fairly certain she’s going to realize who she agreed to marry and skip town with your now teenage son. As you’re considering where you think she’d go, the wedding march beings to play and the object of your undying affection starts down the isle toward you in a beautiful white wedding gown, hands down making her the most gorgeous woman you’ve ever seen, even taking into account the one time you bumped into Jessica Alba on the subway in Boston. The adolescent in you wants to snark that only virgins are supposed to wear white and you have it on good authority that she most definitely is not. But then she smiles at you, one that stretches halfway across her face and shows her pearly white, and obnoxiously straight, teeth to everyone in attendance, and you find yourself tearing up instead. When she reaches you and hands Kathryn her bouquet of beautiful white lilies before taking your hands in hers, you know for absolute certain that asking the mother of your son to marry you was the best decision you’d ever made in your entire life.


	9. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I don't agree with gender-assigning colors, this just fit

Pink

The color pink is a color you’ve always found absolutely revolting. Any doll you managed to secure as a child you ripped the head off and stuffed into the trash compactor if it was wearing anything resembling pink. In fact, you don’t even like salmon because of it. Now though, when you look down at the small infant you managed to somehow impregnate Regina with and see soft pink skin wrapped in a light pink blanket your heart seems to explode. Even before you knew it was a bouncing baby girl (and really, with two sets of Y chromosomes, biology asks how could it have been anything else?) Henry would often bound into the room with newly acquired paint swatches courtesy of Snow White in various hues of blue and pink and it would make you cringe to even consider the thought. Except now when you go home and up to the second floor and down the hall to the nursery, you know it’s painted in something Regina called “Frosted Tulip” which you think is just a stupid fancy name for vomit-inducing pink. But you don’t mind now, not when your daughter looks up at you for the first time and you can’t even breathe as her cheeks turn even pinker before she starts wailing. Wailing aside, she’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen - tied equally with Regina and Henry of course. As you hand her over to your waiting wife for another feeding you glance around the room at the pink carnations and pink peonies and pink roses and pink tulips and aren’t even disgusted by the sight. Instead, you climb into the hospital bed with your exhausted wife and kiss her pouty pink lips before resting your head against her shoulder to watch in awe as your daughter eats and eats and eats. You chuckle as your wife makes a joke about knowing she’s definitely yours with an appetite like that. And just when you think life could not get more perfect your son makes an entrance, holding a bubble gum pink elephant he bought with his own allowance just for his baby sister, and climbs onto the foot of the bed, burrowing in with the three of you despite the fact that he’s 16 now. And okay, you may have to rethink your long-standing feud with the color pink if it has the ability to complete your family the way it truly has.


	10. Brown

Brown

You feel so much pride as you walk through Brown’s atrium with nearly 1500 other people on your way to Henry’s graduation from college. A hand tugs on yours and you look down at Imogene, who is 5 now and looking more and more like Regina every single day - and not just because of the tan skin and dark brown eyes. You tell her that yes, she’ll get to see Henry soon and yes, the curls Mommy put in her long brown hair at 5 a.m. this morning while she was still half asleep and in her footy pajamas are still beautiful now. Your eyes flick up to meet the chocolate brown orbs you fell in love with so many years ago and you fight back tears as you realize how fucking lucky you are to be sharing this moment with her. Your wife smiles at you and you mouth that you love her before letting your gaze wander over to the 6 month old baby - because celebrating your 6th wedding anniversary you were too excited and in love to remember that you could actually impregnate the gorgeous woman you made love to all night long - the mop of brown curls nestled snugly in her arms. Your whole face lights up as she squeals and babbles ‘mamamamama’ while tugging on the ends of Regina’s dark brown hair. It’s the only word she knows aside from ‘dada’ and you find it infinitely hilarious when she points at you and unknowingly calls you her father. As you sit in the espresso colored chairs and wait for Henry’s turn across the stage you get your video camera ready and kiss the top of your daughter’s head and really cannot believe that you’re already here with him. You missed 10 years and sometimes that depresses you so much that you sit up all night with Regina as she kisses every inch of your face and you watch home movies of a diapered Henry and exhausted Regina. When the procession is all over you stand with your family and search the crowd for your first born with tears just waiting to be released. And when Henry comes over, dressed in his brown and black and red regalia, tall and lanky with Regina’s intelligence, you pull him into a crushing hug while embarrassing him with how proud you are. Which you think is absolutely okay because his brown-haired mother passes your youngest off to you and does the same thing moments later.


	11. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!

Grey

The morning starts off grey and gross and you hope that the weather holds out because oh my god your son is getting married. And Jesus Christ where has the time gone? Sometimes it seems like yesterday that the small 10-year-old schemer showed up on your door step to con you into helping him with his ‘evil’ mother. The same evil mother you wound up marrying, so it worked out to your favor in the end at least. You look around for your better half and smile when you find her fiddling with the flower bouquets on the tables and you move to stand next to her. She smiles back when you reach her and allows you to take her into your arms - because sometimes you just need to hold her and she seems to get that - and kiss the side of her head. Her hair smells like the hair-dye you helped her use last night because her hair, and yours, has started to grey and you made a deal when you married 16 years ago that you would age together without the use of magic because it was just more beautiful that way. Some days it’s a pain in the ass when you notice more wrinkles on your face and you’d rather just fix it but then you see her looking at you and you can’t seem to think of anything more beautiful than her own eye wrinkles. Someone yelling ‘Mom’ gets both of your attentions and you turn around to see your now 15-year-old daughter piggy-backing your seven-year-old Penelope - because, seriously, has anyone seen your wife? And if so, they better not fucking touch - with your 10, almost 11, year old Charlotte trailing behind, all dressed in matching grey and turquoise dresses per the request of the bride-to-be. You try and fail to fight back tears as your arm snakes into Henry’s left and you and Regina walk down the aisle to deposit him to wait for his beautiful bride. You hug him tightly, careful not to wrinkle his three-piece grey suit before you watch Regina kiss his cheek and then embarrass him by wiping the lipstick off. And when you take your wife’s hand and watch your daughters proceed down the aisle before the bride you literally cannot fathom anyone else you would rather be growing old and grey with.


End file.
